Change of Heart
July 26, 2017 October 13, 2017 October 29, 2017 November 4, 2017 November 21, 2017 December 5, 2017 December 13, 2017 December 29, 2017 January 22, 2018 January 30, 2018 January 30, 2018 June 15, 2018}} |viewers = 1.71 million}} "Change of Heart" is the thirty-third episode of the second season and the eighty-fifth episode of The Loud House. Plot Clyde is desperate to learn how to act normal around Lori, so he enlists Leni's help. Synopsis As Lincoln sits in the dining room, reading a book while eating carrot sticks, there's a knock at the door. Lori walks downstairs while talking on her phone, and answers the door. It turns out to be Clyde, and upon seeing Lori, he suffers a massive nosebleed, and passes out, unwittingly getting blood on her shoes. After Lori screams in horror, due to this being the fourth time Clyde's done this to her, Lori wishes for Clyde to act completely normal. When Lori leaves, he regains consciousness, and (apparently having heard Lori while passed out) wishes he too can act normal around Lori. After plugging Clyde's bleeding nostrils with a couple carrot sticks, Lincoln notices Leni talking to Mr. Grouse on how to control his anger, after Charles took a dump on his yard again. Seeing Leni give Mr. Grouse advice that works, Lincoln gets an idea. Later, in the living room, Lincoln explains Clyde's dilemma to Leni, and she says that she knows exactly how to help Clyde. Later, Lori cautiously comes downstairs, and asks Lincoln if Clyde's still around, because she fears that he will ruin her last best pair of shoes with his nosebleeds. Lincoln states that Clyde will be fine, since he's with Leni. Lori looks in the dining room, and sees Clyde having a nice conversation with Leni. In the backyard, as Lori practices her golfing, she gets hit on by a Frisbee Lynn and Lana are playing with. When Lori goes to pick up her golf ball, he hears Clyde talking to Leni in his robotic voice. When Lori heads into the kitchen to get a snack, she sees Clyde and Leni having another conversation, when suddenly, Lynn and Lana's Frisbee flies in from the window, and hits Clyde squarely on his nose, causing his nose to start bleeding, and some of that blood splashes onto Leni's sandals. When Lori sees Clyde's blood on Leni's sandals, she believes that Clyde loves Leni now, and excitedly heads out to go shoe shopping. Later, when Lori comes back from shoe shopping, Leni gets a call from Clyde, and Lori overhears their conversation. When she hears Leni call Clyde thoughtful for getting her shoe cleaning supplies, Lori looks over all of the gifts Clyde gave her, she admits that while she doesn't like Clyde's crush on her, he was always pretty thoughtful. As she reminisces of all the thoughtful things Clyde did for her, Lori realizes that what's happening is wrong, and wants his love again. Lori tries to coax Clyde into liking her again by giving him lemonade, but Clyde suddenly goes frozen, ignoring any of Lori's words. When Lori leaves, it turns out that Clyde was following Leni's advice of doing the ABCs in his head. Later, Lincoln and Clyde are reading comics outside, and Lori comes out, wearing a scarf Clyde made. However, Clyde just stares at her, and slowly heads into the house. It turns out that Clyde was once again following Leni's advice, which was holding his breath. With Clyde making good progress, Leni says that he's ready for the final step: having a conversation. However, Leni says that this will take some practice. At the McBride house, Clyde is practicing on how to have a normal conversation with Lori. Leni arrives, dressed like Lori, and Clyde tries to talk normally. He succeeds, and it is shown that he was able to talk normally because of an ice pack resting on his belly as a distraction. At that moment, Lori arrives with a limited edition Ace Savvy comic as a surefire way to win back Clyde. Unfortunately, she hears Clyde and Leni chatting inside, and hears Clyde say that Leni is beautiful. Now fed up with the attention Clyde is giving Leni, Lori decides to look like Leni herself, thinking that her good looks will win back Clyde. When the remaining siblings question why Lori cares about Clyde loving her, Lori simply tells them to buzz off, claiming she knows what she's doing. However, Lori soon realizes that she should just apologize to Clyde. With Clyde ready to have a normal conversation with Lori, he begins heading off to the Loud residence. With Lori ready to apologize to Clyde, she prepares to leave. When Lori opens the door, she sees him right in front of her and apologizes to him, saying that she should accept the fact that he likes Leni, and hugs him. However, Clyde suffers another massive nosebleed, and passes out. When Lori and Lincoln bring Clyde into the house, Lori explains to Lincoln that she was simply apologizing to Clyde because of the fact that he likes Leni now. Lincoln, however, explains that Clyde doesn't like Leni. Lori tries to back her statement by saying that she saw Clyde acting like a robot at Leni, he bled on her shoes, and heard him say Leni was beautiful. Lincoln clears everything up by saying that Clyde acting like a robot was because he was showing Leni what he does when he's near her, the blood on Leni's sandals was because he got hit on the nose, and Clyde calling Leni beautiful was because Leni was dressed like her. When Lori questions why this was happening, Lincoln explains that Leni was just teaching Clyde how to act normal around her, just like she wanted. This causes Lori to become happy, knowing that Clyde never stopped loving her. When Leni arrives, still dressed as Lori, Clyde regains consciousness, and sees Lori and Leni in front of him. However, he sees two Lori’s present, and ends up going full robot mode. Despite getting blood on her shoes again, Lori is happy that the old Clyde is back. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Stuffed Teddy Bear *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Caleel Harris as Clyde *John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse Luna and Lisa have no lines in this episode. Trivia *Lily is absent in this episode. *Mr. Grouse seems to be unaware of and existence, since he thinks that there are still only 48 states in America. **This is proven when he decides to recite the states in alphabetical order. He doesn't say Alaska, which is the second state name in alphabetical order. *This episode shows Lori has an inner voice in her head. *'Innuendo': When Lola heard Lori talking to herself in the bathroom, Lola, who was horrified at what she heard, remarks "I don't think I need to tinkle after all.", which seems to imply that she wet herself. *'Irony': Lori was annoyed by Clyde's obsession on her, but when he started to be less obsessed, she was worried about it. *This is the fourth time Luan had lines, but didn't tell any jokes nor puns. References *''Change of Heart'' - The title of this episode is a phrase that means to move to a different opinion or attitude. *'' '' - The premise of this episode is similar to the subplot of The Simpsons episode " ", where Lisa spies on Milhouse after he becomes infatuated with a girl named Taffy. *'' '' - The teddy bear from Clyde is similar to Lotso. Errors *When Clyde got a nosebleed on Lori's shoes for the penultimate time, her shoes get bloody. In the next scene, the blood disappears. *During the credits, Cristina Pucelli was shown as the voice of Luna in the episode, which is a typo, since Luna doesn't even speak in the episode, and it was meant to be Luan. *In the scene where Lincoln is playing video games with Leni and Clyde, Lincoln lacks his chipped tooth. *When Lori's hairbrush snapped the broken end was facing forward (Lori's perspective) but when she returned to the mirror the broken end is facing backward. **The broken end of Lori's reflection is also facing the front. Running Gags *Clyde getting a nosebleed on somebody's shoes (mostly Lori's). *Clyde acting like an awkward robot. *Clyde stuttering whenever he sees Lori. *Lori eavesdropping on Clyde and Leni. *Lori thinking that Clyde loves Leni, and trying to win him back. *Lori's flashbacks about herself and Clyde. *Mr. Grouse getting angry and reciting all American states to calm down. Clip The Loud House L-L-Lori Nickelodeon UK id:Change of Heart pl:Pies ogrodnika tl:Change of Heart